Love
by snowlessangel
Summary: Axel is doubting himself, Roxas is pissed. Fluff, akuroku, implied mpreg, rated for cursing


Disclaimers are not available at this moment, try again later.

This happened while me and Sara were texting and I had to share it!! I swear it's the cutest thing everh! I hope you enjoy it as much as me and Sara did hehe

* * *

"Your such a fucking idiot sometimes," Roxas cried out.

Axel looked away in shame, "I wasn't there for you or our daughter. I could've done better. It would be better if I just disappeared. Its my fault your unhappy all the time."

Roxas felt a single tear stray down his cheek, as he bit back, "Your not making me unhappy! You're my everything! You may have fucked up at the wrong times but its over and done, the past is the past and I forgive you! I would die myself if you went here every morning by my side. I would miss your gentle hands in hair, your good mornings, your kisses. Axel, I couldn't imagine life without you."

Axel didn't bother to look up, just hung his head low on his shoulders, "You would be happier without me. I'm just a screw up. I shouldn't even be raising a child, she'll end up as fucked up as me!"

Roxas slowly sled down to his knees, whimpering, "Axel, your a stubborn ass you know that? Your not a fuck up, you never were, plus you're the greatest father I know. Better then my own dad. Yumi is happy around you, she smiles like nothing else. Only you can make her smile like that. I love you, so please stop theses idiot ideas of yours."

Axel lifted his head, meeting Roxas' eyes, "You know I love you more."

Roxas' eyes lite up as he said, "Fine, but please stop with theses stupid thoughts before I knock them out."

Axel leaned forward in the chair he was tied to, grinning softly, "Oh, please do."

Roxas lightly rapped on the side on Axel's head, stifflying a giggle. "Better? Now come on, those restraints off. I can't imagine how they must feel." He stood up, circling the chair before undoing the ropes, letting them fall off the skinny wrist.

Axel smiled as Roxas circled back around to face him. He thanked him, "Roxas...only you can pull me out of a breakdown so easily and quickly. Thank you." He effortlessly pulled Roxas into his lap and leaned on the blonds shoulder, whispering, "You know, I couldn't live without you even for a day."

Roxas sighed and thread his slim fingers through the red locks. He mumbled, "Your hair is always so soft. A day is longer when you count the minutes but when we're together, well time doesn't matter."

Axel swiftly pecked Roxas on the cheek before burying his face into the blond's collarbone, muttering, "I-I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm such an idiot." He pulled the lithe body closer, saying, "I'm won't do it again, I promise."

"You just need to stop letting people get to you," Roxas hushed as he kissed the top of the fluffy red spikes, "so who filled your head with all this crap?"

Axel laughed shakily into Roxas' collarbone, "No one, I just got to myself, that's all." He lifted his head and placed a gently kiss on top of the golden spike which covered Roxas' forehead.

"Hmm, no more hanging around Zexion, he's getting to you," Roxas laughed lightly.

"Okay, but your still my rose," Axel said as he lightly began to stroke Roxas' cheek. "I'd gladly die for you any day if it means seeing you smile."

Roxas gladly leaned into the touch, murmuring, "Your still so sweet even after having to be with Reno for god only knows how long." He paused, "I'd give up the world in an instant just to be with you."

Axel chuckled quietly, "That's such a cleasé." He leaned closer, capturing the blond's lips in his.

Suddenly Roxas pulled away, glancing over at their group of friends. "Axel, we still have guests," he said, embarrassed, giving a nervous cough.

They both stared at the small group, Marluxia was staring with the biggest grin on his face, Demyx kept bouncing around, squealing and making all kinds of noise, and Zexion stood their emotionless as always.

Axel leaned in, whispering hotly in Roxas' ear, "Then, why don't we give them a show to remember?"

Roxas gasped, gently pushing Axel away, "Ax-Axel!"

Demyx whooped.

The young blond stammered, "Sh-Shut up." He buried his face into the redhead's neck, blushing.

Axel smiled kindly and held Roxas closer, "Awe, did I embarrass you?"

Roxas meekly nodded.

Axel stroked Roxas' hair, face solemn as he said, "Rox, I need to ask you something real important."

"Umm, ok, I'm listening."

Axel took a deep, long breath before asking, "Are...you really pregnant?"

Roxas cast his gaze downward, "Yeah...you aren't mad or upset or anything? Are you?"

Axel blinked and smiled, "Who me? No. Though I would like to hear these kind of things from you, not from those guys." He hooked a finger underneath Roxas chin, making him look up, before leaning in for a gentle kiss. He pulled away, mumbling, "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared of your reaction and you were kinda gone all the time, so never really got a chance," Roxas said as he draped his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel smiled gently, "Well, now I know." He pecked Roxas on the forehead, asking, "How long?"

Roxas blushed scarlet red and answered quietly, "Two months."

Axel gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, "Th-That long?"

Marluxia laughed with the onlookers, saying, "Damn Axel, you really oblivious."

Axel glared, "Shut up!"

Roxas apology, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to bother you. Baggy clothes help hid it."

Axel sighed, "Yeah, I guess they do but you don't have to hide it anymore. I'll make sure your treated like royalty."

Roxas shook his head, "No, its okay. You don't have to, I'll be fine." He thread his fingers through the red spikes, pulling out the tangles as he kissed Axel's forehead.

"Yeah, but last time I was barely part of it so now I want to help as much as possible," Axel demanded before pulling Roxas into a gentle kiss.

"Fine, just nothing too stupid, like throne chairs! No throne chairs."

Axel rolled his eyes, pecking Roxas on the cheek, "I'm not that literal. Just whatever you want."

Roxas smirked, "Well, I already have an idea of what I want." He leaned closer and kissed Axel, long and hard. "No complaining," he laughed.

Axel eagerly kissed back, smiling, "Who's complaining? It's been so long since we done that."

Roxas sighed, "Yeah, life just kills the love in everything, huh?" He yawned and rest his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Yeah," Axel kissed Roxas head, continuing, "but it also makes things wonderful."

"Mmhmm," Roxas mumbled before yawning. "Let's go home, I'm sleepy."

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, you to rest." He picked up the blond, carrying him bridal style. He stood up, waltzing over to the door. He called over his shoulder, "See ya guys and thanks."


End file.
